


Saviour of Germany

by LuminescenceO



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescenceO/pseuds/LuminescenceO
Summary: The fate of Germany rests in You and Reinhardt's hand.





	1. Saviour of Germany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heroic yet sad story within the many stories of you.
> 
> (Y/N) – Your name  
> (Y/MN) – Your middle name  
> (Y/LN) – Your last name

Blood. You could see blood on your hands.

Were you going to die? You’ve lost so much blood that your vision blurred. Breathing hard, you looked up to see two figures fighting. One was your lover, his armour heavily damaged, and the other was a... God Program.

Odin. The god of war and death.

Germany was in danger because of this thing that called itself a God. Odin resided high up on Mount Zugspitze, in a temple. When the Omnic Crisis started, he was activated, and now controlled the Omnics in Germany that were attacking all humans. Outside the temple were your friends, who were fighting the Omnics while you and Reinhardt battled Odin in the temple. Reinhardt and you were Germany’s only hope to stop the Omnics.

You were on your knees, holding your stomach, feeling weak and exhausted. Odin had struck a blow to your stomach, slashing it with his spear. The blood continued to slowly flow out. How long have you been fighting Odin? It felt like an eternity. But it didn’t matter how long, this needed to end. The people of Germany had entrusted the two of you with their lives, their future. You summoned a sword, stabbing it into the ground and used it to slowly lift yourself up. Your legs felt weak and shaky, but you fought against any weakness. You needed to remain strong, for the world, for your friends... for Reinhardt. Taking a deep breath, you pulled the sword out and gripped it tight, and ran at Odin.

“Odin! This ends here and now!” at your shout, Odin jumped back from Reinhardt, and looked over at you with a smirk. Odin was different from the other God Programs. He had a physical form that was almost human-like, though you could see lines here and there on the body that weren’t natural. Odin’s chest was bare and his body clad only in a black loincloth and gladiator sandals. His eyes gleamed like emeralds, brilliant green, and black wavy hair brushed past his shoulders. The tanned body rippled with muscles that defined brute strength. He was almost as tall as Reinhardt. His weapon was a black trident-shaped spear. Where the three blades met was a red ruby embedded at the base.

“Pathetic humans. You dare face a God? Don’t make me laugh!” Odin swung his spear down at you. You quickly brought up your sword, blocking the blow. Since Odin was a machine, his strength was beyond human. Your boots scraped on the ground as you were slowly pushed down by his sheer strength. You gritted your teeth, groaning in pain; your arms felt like they would snap.

“Don’t get cocky, false Gott!” Reinhardt yelled as he came at Odin with his hammer swinging. Odin kicked you hard in the stomach, sending you flying and you hit the ground hard. He was able to jump back just in time to dodge Reinhardt’s attack. You coughed up blood, with more oozing out of the wound in your stomach. Reinhardt snapped his head towards you. “(Y/N)!”

“You should worry about yourself, knight!” Odin thrust his spear forward. Reinhardt quickly looking back, barely dodged the spear as it scraped the side of his armour. Reinhardt roared at Odin for hurting you and hit him with his hammer, sending him flying this time. Odin slid along the ground, but using one hand, he did a back flip, and was back on his feet. He slowly raised his face, his eyes blazing in anger as if he wanted to impale Reinhardt with it.

“A mere mortal laying a finger on a God... Your sin will be paid in death!” you felt an intense aura building up inside Odin. The floor of the temple started to vibrate as if from an earthquake. Your heart froze. Something was coming, you could feel it. Odin’s hair lifted into the air as heat radiated from his body, but Reinhardt didn’t hesitate. He charged at him, as he gave out a battle cry. You needed to stop him.

“No! Rein-!” it was too late. Odin came at Reinhardt at such a speed, that for a second, you lost sight of where him. And then, in a blink of an eye, Odin was right in front of Reinhardt with his spear slashing down towards Reinhardt.

“Fool,” Odin said coldly as his spear cut into Reinhardt’s face. Starting from the top of his left eyebrow, it cut across his left eye and embedded itself just above the cheek, leaving the skin flapping open as he pulled his spear back. Reinhardt screamed at the unbearable pain and echoed throughout the temple. He dropped his Rocket Hammer and fell to his knees. There was so much blood streaming down his face. You let out a sharp gasp, eyes and mouth open in horror at the sight. Time slowed down around you. Your lover was in tremendous pain... This can’t be happening... This is not how it ends. Seeing and hearing Reinhardt in pain was killing you.

This thing, this machine had hurt the love of your life.

Your anger flashed as your heartbeat sped up and your adrenaline spiked. The bracelets on your wrists started to glow, as your determination to destroy intensified.

“... I’m going to kill you,” you growled as you slowly stood up, your head facing down. You ignored the pain ripping through your body, your eyes turning crimson red. “I’m going to fucking kill you!!!” you screamed at the top of your lungs as you snapped your head up, showing red eyes filled with hate. **“Weapons, full open!”**

You shouted as pair of black and white translucent wings sprouted out from your back. You had unlocked your bracelet’s maximum powers, pushing them beyond their limit. You were in no condition to handle the potential. It was pushing your body beyond its limits-

It was slowly killing your body from the inside.

But you were not afraid of dying. Your lover was hurt and scarred. His scar would be a scar on your heart. This fight had to end, and you were the one to end it. To save the world from this abomination, even if it meant your life too.

“Aaahhh!!!” your scream of rage splintered the air as you flew towards Odin on wings of speed. You summoned a sword in each hand, and swung the right one down. Odin easily blocked it, but you quickly swung the left sword, cutting off his artificial flesh off, before plunging the sword into his mechanical body. Odin gritted his teeth as the pain receptors on the skin triggered. The spear blocking your right sword weakened for a second. It was the opening you were waiting for. You pulled your swords away, only to bring them down together cutting diagonally across Odin’s chest. Odin let out a choked sound, but he didn’t back down.

“Vermin!” in a countermove, Odin brought his spear down impaling your leg, and digging deep into the flesh. Blood streaming, you gritted your teeth in pain. It hurt, it hurt so much, but you couldn’t let the pain distract you from your goal. You couldn’t slow down now.

 

* * *

 

You and Odin kept at each other. Your body was peppered with cuts, sweat, and blood running down. While Odin’s artificial flesh was cut and open flaps of skin showed the metal and wiring inside. Reinhardt was still on his knees, holding his damaged eye with gritted teeth. He had been watching the two of you.

“You can never kill a God! Give up and die!” while you were looking at Reinhardt, Odin used inhuman speed and was in front of you in seconds. You snapped your head up, and with an evil grin, Odin swung his spear down at you. You brought your sword up in front of your face just in time. He was pushing down at you, trying to use intense pressure to make you drop your sword. Using the power of your wings, you pushed up and took Odin up into the air. His eyes went wide in surprise. You summoned a great sword, and with all your strength, you slashed across his chest, creating a big gap. At that moment, you saw something glowing in his chest.

Was that his heart? The source of his power? Maybe by destroying it, you could destroy Odin. Your mark was set, one blow to the heart, and it would all be over. The attack had sent Odin flying backwards in the air, but he managed to land on his feet. You called down to him.

“Let’s end this, asshole,” Odin looked up at you in anger, the mocking face now gone.

“Yes, let us finish this...” Odin raised his spear, pointing at you... but moved it at Reinhardt. “But the knight shall pay the price first!”

At that, Odin ran at Reinhardt who was on his knees, weaponless and vulnerable. You were caught off guard, not thinking that he would go for Reinhardt.

“Reinhardt!” you flew straight at him using all your strength for speed.

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt put his arm up to protect himself as Odin, a satisfied grin on its face, went to thrust the spear into Reinhardt’s chest. This was it. His tale as a knight had come to an end. Leaving his beloved behind to suffer life’s hardships alone. If only he hadn’t been so reckless. If only he had used more his brain than his brawn! ... Alas, his only regret was not having more time with you.

The sound of flesh being pierced echoed through the silent temple. Reinhardt had braced himself... but he felt no pain. Lowering his arm down, he saw a figure standing in front of him, facing away.

It was you standing there. You had taken the blow meant for him. Protecting your love, your life. Reinhardt frozen to the soul.

“(Y/N)!!!” Reinhardt’s shout was full of fear, full of sadness. You turned your head slowly to look down at your lover. A soft smile on your face, a smile that blurred as tears formed in Reinhardt’s remaining eye. An expression of shock was on Odin’s face.

“... Why?” you turned to look at Odin. Your answer was clear, there was no hesitation in it.

“Because-” Odin let out a choked sound as he slowly looked down to see your hand in his chest. “He is my life.”

You said as you ripped Odin’s heart out and crushed it in your hand. Odin’s eyes dimmed, making him let go of the spear still in your chest. He toppled backwards and crashed to the ground.

“Eye for an... eye,” were Odin’s final words. In that instant, all the Omnics in Germany collapsed to the ground, lifeless. The bracelets on your wrists stopped glowing. Your body suddenly became very weak. As you collapsed, Reinhardt caught you in his arms.

“(Y/N)!” Reinhardt cried out as he cradled you. Odin’s spear, made out of Hard-light technology, faded and disappeared, leaving an open wound in your chest that gushed with blood.

“No... No, no, no, no! We have to get you to a medic! ... Angela! Angela can fix you! I’ll take you to her!” you smiled up at him.

“It’s no use, Reinhardt. I – I’ve lost too much blood, and I pushed my body too far. I’m dying...” Reinhardt’s tears continued to fall, mixing with the blood from his wounds, leaving red streaks down his face.

“No, No! Don’t leave me! What will I do without you in my life? I love you! I can’t... I can’t...!” Reinhardt felt a hand on his cheek. You gave him the best smile you could.

“You won’t be alone. I will always be with you, in your heart. I will always be with you, on your adventures... Can you s – smile for me like you always do. Your smiles always made me happy,” Reinhardt didn’t do anything for a second, as if he couldn’t. But he slowly gave you the best smile he could, flashing his white teeth. His smile brought flashbacks of the memories of the times you spent with him. “Yes, just like... that... I love you, Rein... hardt...” your voice came out in a whisper as your eyes closed, and your hand slipped lifelessly from his face.

After a moment of silence, Reinhart’s smile faded away, returning to his sad expression.

“... (Y/N)? (Y/N)?!” you could no longer answer him. You were gone the moment you said his name for the last time. Reinhardt crushed your body against his chest. Looking up, he screamed out his grief until his voice too faded away. You were a hero that came to save his homeland, and died for his homeland.

The one he loved beyond all others had died in his arms, with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Thirty years has passed since the Omnic Crisis. Reinhardt Wilhelm had aged greatly. The scar over his left eye, a constant reminder that Odin had taken more than his eye. He was wearing a black suit, and standing in front a large statue of a young man with wings and two swords in his hands. The plaque on the statute read;

 _In remembrance of a great hero who gave his life for ours._  
_Here lies (Y/N) (Y/MN) (Y/LN), the saviour of Germany._

Reinhardt kneeled in front of it, placing a handful of your favorite flowers.

“I’m back, (Y/N). The war with the Omnics has ended. What you did for my homeland will forever be remembered. Without you, my life is lonely and hard, but I’m managing. I miss you, and I will always love you, mein Junge,” when Reinhardt stood up, he saw a figure standing under a tree a few feet away. The figure looked very familiar, then his eyes widened when he realised who it was. The figure smiled, and as it turned away, Reinhardt could see a faint outline of wings. Just as Reinhardt went to call out, a strong gust of wind blew. When he looked back at the tree, no one was there. He looked around, but there was no one but him.

Reinhardt turned and walked away with a faint smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gott – God  
> Mein Junge – My boy


	2. Alternative Ending

“It’s no use, Reinhardt. I – I’ve lost too much blood, and I pushed my body too far. I’m dying...” Reinhardt’s tears continued to fall, mixing with the blood from his wounds, leaving red streaks down his face.

“No, No! Don’t leave me! What will I do without you in my life? I love you! I can’t... I can’t...!” Reinhardt felt a hand on his cheek. You gave him the best smile you could.

“You won’t be alone. I will always be with you, in your heart. I will always be with you, on your adventures... Can you s – smile for me like you always do. Your smiles always made me happy,” Reinhardt didn’t do anything for a second, as if he couldn’t. But he slowly gave you the best smile he could, flashing his white teeth. His smile brought flashbacks of the memories of the times you spent with him. “Yes, just like... that... I love you, Rein... hardt...” your voice came out in a whisper as your eyes closed, and your hand slipped from his face.

Then darkness consumed you.

 

* * *

 

You felt a soothing, warm wind pass over your body. It was a struggle to open your eyes, but you could see if you narrowed them into slits. You saw... flowers, all kinds, in all colours. They seemed to stretch forever across the land. The sun was so bright that there were no shadows, and the sky was so blue. The clouds were so soft and fluffy, they looked like they had been painted on. You looked down and saw that you were completely naked. But for some reason, that didn’t bother you at all.

Where were you? Your head felt heavy and your mind foggy. Overwatch was the first word to flash through your brain. Then you pictured faces, familiar faces, your friends. But one face stood out from the others. It was of a tall man, with white hair pulled back showing a strong face with a fulsome beard and mustache. He reminded you of a lion. The more you focused on that face, the more your memories came back. Memories of happy times, memories of sadness, and memories of love. This person was very important to you that you felt intense happiness surge through you.

As your thoughts started to drift, you felt a touch. You looked down to see pair of muscular arms wrapped around your waist. Strangely, a feeling of peace, not fear came over you. This was someone your body recognized even if your mind didn’t. Turning your head back, you saw the face from your memories looking down at you. His left eye was a cloudy white with a scar running from the top of the eyebrow down to the cheek, yet his right eye shined a crystal blue. Overhead, you saw the canopy of the tree protecting you from the bright rays of the sun. You were sitting between his legs, leaning against his warm naked chest. He was naked too, but you didn’t seem to mind it at all.

“Did you sleep well?” the rumble of his deep voice sent a shiver of delight through your body. Who was he? You needed to know.

“Who... who are you?” the man only gave a soft smile. Warm wind blew against your face, playfully teasing your hair.

“Just like I thought, the awakening has caused some memory loss. But don’t worry, it will come back,” the man stroked your hair, and it felt like he was stroking your whole body. You quickly stood up, only to sit back down, facing him. You looked up at his face, searching. He rubbed his hand up and down your back, making you feel relaxed. You kept looking at him, your eyelids lazily drooping, and your mouth slightly open. “You look very attractive, mein Junge. Just like when we were in bed.”

Mein Junge, that word, it sounded familiar. It meant-

“My... boy,” you spoke your thoughts out loud.

“Yes, MY boy,” a sudden stab of pain hit you in the chest. You rubbed it and looked down as more memories flowed into your mind. Germany, mountain, temple, Odin... Odin! That name was the trigger as your memories and emotions flooded back. A God Program that had a physical form, trying to take over Germany. You followed the trail of memories and replayed them. This man was there, he was fighting with you. Then Odin... he was the one who had destroyed the man’s left eye.

At that moment, you felt overwhelmed by anger and sadness. That thing, Odin, had left a scar on this man’s eye, and in your heart. He had hurt someone you cared about. You followed more of the memory trail, until you saw yourself standing with swords in both hands and a pair of wings on your back. Odin was running towards this man who was kneeling on the ground, hurt and weaponless. An intense feeling of panic and fear pierced your heart as you flew towards the man without a second thought. You felt everything move in slow motion. The closer you got, the heavier your heart. Just as Odin was about to pierce the chest of the man you needed to protect, you got there in time to take the spear into your body instead.

You let out a choked sound, placing one hand over the other, griping your chest in pain. It was not real pain, but a remembered one. The next scene you saw in your mind was you, dying in this man’s arms. Tears were streaming down his face, and his grief hurt your heart even more. He was begging you not to die, not to leave him alone. You didn’t notice that tears were running down your face too as you placed a hand on his cheek, saying your last words.

“I love you, Rein... hardt...” as the memory ended, you remembered everything. You looking up at the man, into your lover’s eyes.

“Reinhardt...!” you leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you started to cry. So many tears, with no sign of stopping. You were so devastated that you thought you would break.

“You remember everything now, ja?” Reinhardt wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him, nuzzling his face into your hair. He just held you as you cried, your tears soaking his chest, but he didn’t seem to mind it. “Shhh... it’s okay, mein Junge. I’m here,” he soothed as he continued to rub your back.

It made you cry even more, for what you both lost, for the grief and his loneliness over the years. You didn’t know how long you cried, it felt like forever. When your tears slowed, you sat up, wiping your red eyes. Reinhardt gently placed a thumb under your chin and lifted your head up to look at him.

“My poor boy. It’s my fault this happened to you,” you shook your head in denial.

“N – No! It’s not your fault. It was my choice. I’m... I’m sorry for leaving you...” you tilted your head down, biting your lower lip. You didn’t see the soft smile on Reinhardt’s face.

“I am forever in your debt. How can I ever repay you?”

“All I want is to be with you,” you looked up at him, giving him a smile back.

You rested your head on his chest again and closed your eyes. Reinhardt kissed your head before rubbing his cheek against your hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, as if he would never let you go again. You felt so warm and safe when you were with him. All your worries, stress, and sadness were gone. With Reinhardt in your heart, you were never alone. He was your home.

“... It’s time, (Y/N),” you opened your eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

“Time for what?”

“For you to-” Reinhardt leaned in to your ear and whispered.

“Wake up.”

 

* * *

 

Thirty years have passed since the Omnic Crisis. The war between humans and Omnics has finally ended, though small wars were still being fought around the world. There was now a reformed Overwatch. Some of the original members were missing or dead, and a few helped from the shadows.

Reinhardt entered the medical facility where Angela was in charge. It was no ordinary facility. It was for people who had been heavily injured, had lost a body part and needed a bionic one, or were in a state between life and death, and had to be placed in cryostasis to recover.

You were one of them.

At the Battle of Mount Zugspitze, you and Reinhardt managed to stop Odin from taking over Germany. But you took the fatal blow meant for Reinhardt that left you in a state between life and death. Odin’s spear missed your heart by a millimeter, but it was the use of the bracelet’s powers of that severely damaged your organs and put you knocking at death’s door. Thirty years ago, the Overwatch medic team brought you to this facility, and today was the day of your awakening; the day of your rebirth.

Reinhardt followed Angela down the dim hallway of the facility. Her white doctor’s coat flowing as she walked. Underneath, she wore a light brown sweater and tan pants. It can get cold in the facility from time to time, so she usually wore warm clothes. Reinhardt was used to the cold and his massive body generated its own heat. He only had on a black t-shirt that molded to his large chest and blue jeans.

“What is the first thing you want say to (Y/N) after all these years?” Angela asked glancing back over her shoulders. His usually cheerful face was serious. So many thoughts raced through his head. Would you be alright? How long would it take for you to recover? Would you remember him? ... Would you remember that you loved him?

“To be honest, Angela, I don’t know. I’ll follow what my heart tells me,” Angela nodded in answer. The two continued to quietly walk down to the far end of corridor, until Angela stopped in front of a heavy metal door. It could only be opened by her. First, she typed in the passcode, then, she looked into a screen for the retina scan, and lastly, placed her right palm on the glass to be scanned.

“That is a lot of security you have to go through.”

“It’s necessary. Someone from Talon might try to get in here and tamper with the people who are recovering in the pods,” Reinhardt hummed in acknowledgement.

The metal door made a slight hissing noise as it slowly opened. The two walked in, and the door automatically closed behind them. There were five cryostasis pods, two on each side of the room, and one in the middle, the one you were in. Reinhardt slowly walked to the middle pod and looked down at your naked form. There were screens above your head monitoring your body temperature, brainwaves, heartrate, oxygen level, and more. You looked like you were simply sleeping.

“(Y/N)...” Reinhardt went to place his hand on the pod’s glass cover when Angela quietly spoke.

“I completed the process of unlocking the pod earlier, so you can open it whenever you are ready. I’ll leave you two alone,” Reinhardt pulled his hand back and stood there for a few heartbeats before looking at Angela. A number of expressions flashed across his face from worry, fear, hope, and joy.

“Thank you,” he called as he watched her leave the room. Without further hesitation, Reinhardt pressed the button to open the pod. The lid opened with a hiss of air, revealing you fully to him. Reinhardt stood there, slightly nervous about what to do. Touch you? Call out to you? Hold you in his arms? He swallowed hard and spoke. “(Y/N)? It’s me, Reinhardt,” he said softly as he slowly reached out and caressed your cheek.

You felt warm to the touch, alive. He ever so lightly brushed his thumb over your cheek and whispered.

“Wake up.”

 

* * *

 

You felt a touch, and a voice calling to you. It was a struggle to open your eyes, but you kept trying. Your eyelids felt so heavy, but you were able to lift them slightly. Then, when you opened your mouth to try to speak, only a faint wheezing sound came out.

“Mein Junge?” that voice, you remembered that voice. It belonged to the one you loved. Hearing it made you try even harder to open your eyes or to speak. As you managed to lift your eyelids further, you moved your mouth very slowly and cracked out the word.

“Re – in – har – dt?” the words you wanted to say came out in a weak, rusty voice.

“Mein Junge...!” Reinhardt gently lifted you, and held you in his arms like a child. Your body was weak, but you felt warm as he cuddled you. Finally, you were in his arms again after so many years. Tears streamed down Reinhardt’s eyes. “You’re – you’re really here and alive. This is not a dream...!” he buried his face in your neck, kissed you over and over again. “I waited for you... Thirty years I waited, mein Junge. I missed you so much,” he sobbed out.

Your eyes, now open, roamed over your beloved’s face. Even older, you would have recognized him. He now had a scar running across his left eye. The dream you had, was it real? Or was it one of those near death experiences people tell about? It felt like only a minute had passed since you lost consciousness at the temple, but thirty years? You felt tears on your face as Reinhardt’s grief flowed into you.

“I – I’m sorry, Reinhardt. I... I...” he stopped you with a soft kiss to your lips. You kept your eyes opened so you wouldn’t miss a thing, enjoying the first kiss in your new life, your second chance with Reinhardt. It felt like the first time. The ever so gentle with a hint of passion that Reinhardt kept tightly controlled, as to not hurt or scare you. You came up for air and looked at each other intensely. It was a wonderful moment. The door to the room hisses open as Angela came in with a blanket in her hand.

“Welcome back, (Y/N). Everyone misses you. Let’s get you into a warm bed and give your body time to adjust,” she had the smile of an angel, or maybe it was like a mother’s smile that always made you feel welcome.

“Angela...! You haven’t c – changed much. I’m glad that some things stayed the s – same,” you managed to give her a small smile. Reinhardt took the blanket from her and wrapped it around you like you were a burrito. He looked at you and gave his first chuckle since he had arrived at the facility.

“You look very delicious, boy,” a grin plastered on his face, spreading warmth through your body.

“You – you could always take a... bite,” you tried to tease, but felt embarrassed that the last word came out as a whisper. Fortunately, Reinhardt heard it clearly.

“Oh, I will. More than a bite...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge – My boy  
> Ja – Yes, yeah


End file.
